Ladybug Bakery
by Dantai
Summary: The story of a baker and a bookworm
1. Chapter 1

Ruby looked around herself trying to get a bearing on where she was, but all she could see was a thick heavy fog that completely obscured her sight. Slowly she started to wade and stumble through the mist as if she were a blind woman without aid. She wondered for what seemed like an eternity until she came upon a horrifying scene. To her left she saw two people the first one was her friend Pyrrha, clad in some weird greek-esc armour, who seemed to be kneeling in front of someone else with a very horrified and crestfallen expression on her face. Ruby carefully edged closer to the limp form only to see it was Penny, another of her friends cut into four pieces, with a look of pure shock eternally etched onto her face. Looking back to Pyrrha, she the green tear filled eyes staring back.

"Ruby, I am _**so**_ sorry." she said once she saw the younger red tipped brunette. Instead of replying however, Ruby ran in the opposite direction no longer caring about the fog or her lack of vision. Soon afterwards she came upon another site, one of many of her friends lying on the ground with varying injuries. The worst of which being her sister who was missing an arm. After staring at the scene for what seemed like hours looking over the many faces of her friends until she came to a black haired girl with a bow on her head that she didn't recognize from anywhere. Unable to cope with the scene in front of her she turned and began to run yet again. As she ran she was now being assaulted by the voices of her friends. Trying to lessen the noise, she clamped her hands over her ears but the sound didn't waver and the fog began to lift to show her the dead and mutilated faces of her friends all calling out to her asking the same question.

" **WHY DID YOU LEAVE US RUBY, WHY DID YOU LET US** _ **SUFFER?"**_ The voices repeated their question without stopping causing Ruby to overload with despair. She tumbled to the ground bringing her knees to her chest trying to make herself as small a target as possible. However before Ruby could sink into insanity the voices stopped causing her to look up from her position with tear filled eyes. The disembodied faces of her friends were all looking towards a figure that, as it grew closer and closer, she realised it was the smiling face of her mother Summer Rose. Summer kneeled down and looked her daughter in the eyes all the while still smiling. That smile soon turned to a scowl as her eyes turned into black bloodied sockets to which Ruby tried to crawl away from, but still Summer advanced.

"Oh little rose don't worry no matter what, _**you will never be able to run fast enough to escape me.**_ " she said with a hallowed voice. Summer was finally upon Ruby and closed her hands around her daughter's throat, squeezing hard. The air left Ruby's lungs and it was denied Ruby closed her eyes and waited for death….. But death never came and she opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her room with the ceiling fan rotating slowly.

Turning to her left, she looked at the alarm clock perched on her nightstand and she saw that it read 3:00 am in bright green digital numbers . Seeing this, she groaned in frustration and rolled to rest on her chest and simultaneously buried her head into her pillows as to try to go back to sleep. After what seemed like hours of trying and failing to gain some form of rest, she sat up and gave another frustrated groan before she quickly padded over to the adjacent bathroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Ruby, at the current age of nineteen, looked rather different from what she looked like when she was a sixteen year old kid. Gone was her short cropped hair replaced with long hair reached the small of her back that changed from black to a dark crimson about half way down. She had also gotten rid her strange gothic like clothing now she wore simple black jeans and a t-shirt or blouse with a zip up red hoodie or she would if she wasn't currently wearing some sleep pants and an oversized sleep shirt. Giving a small smile to her reflection she stripped her clothes and took a quick shower. After finishing her shower she stepped into her room and dressed in a red blouse, black jeans, and a pair of black converse with a red stylized rose, before going out into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. As she was cooking she heard the distant ringing of her scroll emanating from somewhere in her apartment, and immediately Ruby began to run around the whole of her moderate sized home as if she were a headless chicken. After running around the whole of the apartment three times, tripping over her couch twice, and smashing a vase, Ruby found the phone on her nightstand no less and answered the call reading ' _Mom'_.

"Hi mom what's up?" She asked as she tried to ignore the nightmare that fought to resurface.

"Hey Little Rose, I was just wondering if you would like to go out breakfast with me and Yang?" Summer asked with a chipper tone. Ruby checked her alarm clock to see what it read.

"Well I was actually in the middle of- **OH CRAP….** " Ruby was about to inform her mother of the breakfast she was making when she turned to look at her dish in creation to instead gaze upon a pot filled with fire. Dropping her phone she rushed over to grab a fire extinguisher and put out the flames with a stream. After she successfully put the fire out she calmly walked back over to where she dropped her scroll and continued the call.

"Mom I would love to have breakfast with you and Yang." Ruby spoke with a collected calm as if she had not nearly set her home on fire.

"Whatever you were cooking caught on fire didn't it?" She asked with a smirk so strong Ruby could feel it over the phone.

"So where are we going to eat?" Ruby asked trying to avoid the question.

"At the new cafe on the corner of Patch street and Haven drive." Summer replied before saying good bye and hanging up. Once the call ended Ruby let out a sigh of relief before cleaning up her mess and grabbing her favorite red hoodie and heading down the stairs into her bakery. Looking around she smiled at small four people tables, large shelves waiting for fresh pastries, and the large ovens that could turn out sweets and breads of all kind for as long as Ruby could stand. After she finished her train of thought she walked out of the building and started to make her way towards the new cafe, a smile still plastered on her face.

* * *

Chapter 1 for my newest story enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking down the dark mostly deserted streets Blake takes in the quiet sounds around her. The humming lights, the beeps and honks of far off cars, and the light summer winds sweeping across alleyways. Pulling out her phone the raven haired woman clicks the power button once to see the screen light up reading 3:45 am. With a shrug she returns her phone to her jeans and continues her walk all while feeling as if someone was following her. Turning from here to there she let her legs carry her for a while longer until she stood before a crosswalk.

"You can come out now Adam, I know you're there." She says while keeping her eyes forward.

"It's been three years and I _still_ can't sneak up on you." A deep voice man said as he stood from his hiding place behind a dumpster. Walking up to her, Adam stood next to his ex partner and mimicked the way she stood.

"Why are you here Adam, I said I'm not coming back." Blake said with a heavy conviction in her tone.

"I know and I accepted that a while ago. No I'm here just to talk." He said. Blake hazard a quick glance towards his face to try reading his expression, but her golden eyes were met with the ivory paint of his mask.

"Why don't I believe you?" She retorts in monotone.

"Now really Blake must you be so pessimistic?" He asks shooting her a glance only for her to scowl back at him. "I guess so. Well believe what you want I am here just for a chat."

"Then start chatting." She says as the crosswalk light turns green. With a healthy step she starts moving and Adam is easily able to keep with his own long strides.

"How are you and your roommate?" He asks casually. Blake however stops dead and stairs with mixed surprise and worry.

"How… How did you know I had a roommate?" She whispers as her bow begins twitching frantically.

"We have members everywhere, and the Schnee's attract a lot of attention, even when they live a 'quiet and modest life' like you two do." He says yet again casually. Blake shakes herself from her shock and is quick to catch up with the dark dressed bull faunus.

"Adam I swear that-" Blake started her threat but Adam was quick to cut off her threat by simply holding up his hand.

"Nothing is going to happen, a very short while after you left Ghira stepped in when he saw how Sienna was leading. Believe it or not things are changing Blake." He said with a small callus chuckle. While still understandable on edge Blake continued to walk with Adam for some time until the sun started to crest the horizon.

"Good bye Adam, I almost dread to say it but this was… nice. Tell my parents I said hi would you?" Blake said as she stood on the steps of her apartment block. Adam gave a silent nod back and walked away, seemingly melding into the shadow as he did so. Rolling her eyes Blake checks her surroundings for any _additional_ followers before walking up the steps and into the building.

"Hello Ms. Belladonna finally back I see." An old man said with a tone much like a parent catching their child sneaking back in.

"Oh hello Sir, still up I see." She shot back before smiling.

"Oh you know these old bones, always keeping me up. Haha, why don't you head on up, before Weiss wakes up and does her best howler monkey." He jokes lightly, which gets another smile from the raven haired girl. With a small wave she ascended the stairs to her apartment, and quietly let herself in, before jumping nearly out of her skin as someone behind her speaks up.

"And where have you been?" A voice asked from behind her. Turning quickly around Blake sees the white haired, pale skinned hesewiress glaring at her with crossed arms and an aggravated tapping foot.

"Well…" The cat faunus begins before being stopped by a single raised hand for the second time that night.

"You know what nevermind, your safe and that's what matters." She says with her glare held firmly in place.

"Thanks and you can drop the act princess the old man already saw me come in." Blake said as she all but ran for the life giving drink that was tea.

"Oh good then I don't have to put on that ridiculous act." The white haired woman said as she slumped onto the couch. Blake giggled at 'unladylike acting of the Schnee heiress' before taking her warm cup and joining Weiss on the couch.

"So what had you out until six in the morning?" Weiss asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Just walking around, ended up running into an old friend. So what should we do for breakfast?" She answered while also switching the topic.

"Well, we don't really have any food, but there is that new place on the corner of Patch and Haven." Weiss said while letting the topic drop for the moment. The twin stomach grumbles were all the answers they needed as they quickly showered and dressed before heading out.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

 _ **I'M BACK BITCHES,**_ yep I'm alive and kicking so you know what that means? I'm going to start updating again, and this time I have a secret weapon…. Say hi secret weapon.

Hey Guys? I'm the one who makes this shit happen faster lmao

I may have just dropped the fact she was going to be in an author's notes on her out of nowhere. This is dragonfly and she is both my beta and the one who makes me write, so if something is off blame her. Anything you would like to add

All the later fluff is my fault l.. enjoy..

Anyway read, review, follow, favourite, other shameless plugs you know the drill Thank you and Ta-ra

-Dantai and Dragonfly.


End file.
